guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctum Cay (mission)
Objectives Deliver the Scepter of Orr to Vizier Khilbron and rendezvous with Evennia on the other side of the island. * Locate the Vizier and deliver the Scepter. * Make your way to the docks on the opposite side of the island. * BONUS Help the Restless Spirit find his final resting place. * ADDED You have been betrayed! Evennia has been taken. Meet the Vizier at the docks to make your escape. * ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for your escape. Get on the boat when he is done. * Get on the boat! Walkthrough Primary Talk to Evennia and she will give you the Scepter. *A player holding the Scepter will gain +1 energy regeneration. *If dropped on the ground, it generates the Scepter of Orr's Aura around it that gives all nearby allies +10 maximum energy. You must deliver the Scepter to Vizier Khilbron, who will appear when you arrive at the ancient monastery (point A on the map), located on top of the cliffs. Follow the path shown on the map. After your rendezvous, the Vizier will instruct you to go east, towards the docks (marked B on the map). Once there you will have to protect him while he summons a ship from the depths. The fight that will ensue between you and the White Mantle that will come from the north and south and try to stop the Vizier from performing the summoning can get overwhelming and is the hardest part of the mission. They mostly come in pairs, though one pair is accompanied by a boss fairly early on. When the ship is finally afloat, go aboard to finish the mission. Only one party member has to be alive to complete the mission, so you may want to focus on survival later into the battle. You must also protect the Vizier. Try to battle just before the pier and keep the Vizier out of aggro range, so the chance of a Mantle turning to attack him is smaller. The boat will open for players to jump on three minutes after the end sequence of protecting Vizier Khilbron begins. Six minutes after the start, you will be attacked by ten White Mantle at once--five from each direction. These are the last White Mantle that will come attack, so if you can clear them, you can then safely abandon Khilbron to finish the bonus or explore the beach. Bonus Find the Restless Spirit that loiters around the rock on the beach (marked 1 on the map). Talk to him while holding the Scepter and he will follow you. He will stop walking when the scepter is dropped on the ground. Your goal at this time is to bring him to the Vizier. Once you've delivered the Scepter to the Vizier, you have to wait a moment after the end of the cutscene and talk to the spirit again once you see a green exclamation mark. That will make the spirit follow you once again. Your task now, is to lead him to a graveyard (marked 2 on the map). Follow the path until the Vizier appears for the third time. Stick to the right mountain wall as much as you can. Doing so, will omit the Vizier from appearing at the docks, giving you ample time to get the spirit to the grave and finish the bonus. Do not linger however, since the White Mantle will already start running toward the pier, and the Vizier can be swarmed -- even if he hasn't spawned yet, as any guards not disposed of will mass on the docks. Get the spirit to safety and run back quick, unless of course you don't care about finishing the mission. Alternatively you can split up so that one person saves the spirit, while the others keep the Mantle busy. You can also try to use the fact that the Mantle group up on the pier to your advantage. They are a great target for any strong AoE Spells if there is someone that can heal the Vizier while he gets attacked. If done right, you can kill off the large group and then defend the pier as usual. A relatively simple way is to just have the whole party take the brunt of the Mantle assault as normal, but not getting on the boat. The mission won't end until a party member enters the boat, so the bonus can simply be done after the boat is summoned. Be advised that there still can be some Mantle coming afterwards, which could kill the vizier anyway. Keep an eye out for this. A major problem with this strategy is figuring out exactly who the Spirit is following. Notes: There are three other important points to completing the bonus: (a) You must speak to the Spirit before handing the Scepter to the Vizier, otherwise the bonus will not trigger. (b) Ensure that the Spirit follows you into the fort area; if it doesn't pass through the first gate (leading to the Hill Trolls), it will get locked outside after the Scepter handover and will not be able to reach the graveyard. © Any leechers must follow the party to the graveyard (#2 on map), otherwise the Spirit will rubber-band between the player characters. Mission and bonus together Doing the mission and the bonus in the same run is much harder than just doing one or the other. There are several approaches that can work. The direct approach When you get to the beach, go down to make the vizier spawn, and stay in front of him to defend him. Kill all of the mobs as they come. At the six minute mark, ten enemies will come at once, five from each direction. Kill all of these, and no more white mantle will come, so you can safely leave Khilbron alone while you complete the bonus. This approach has the advantage that if you start to get overwhelmed past the three minute mark (especially when the ten come at once), you can get on the boat to abandon the bonus and at least get credit for the mission. Bonus first Bring lots of heavy area of effect damage skills and some potent single-target heals. When you get to the end part, stay away from the beach and go do the bonus. Come back to the dock and run in to save Khilbron. Launch whatever heavy damage skills you have, and throw the vizier some heals. Kill all of the white mantle quickly taking advantage of them being bunched up, and fight off whatever else comes for the next three minutes until the boat comes. You need far more firepower to pull this off than to merely beat the mission, but it does pretty much guarantee you the bonus. Don't try this in hard mode. Let heroes defend If you are alone except for heroes and henchmen, you can flag them in front of the dock to kill whatever comes while you head off to complete the bonus on your own. Spread them out a bit so that they don't all get nuked by Searing Heat. You can run past the few mobs you see, and they won't attack the restless spirit. After finishing the bonus, head back to the dock to help out. Don't try this unless you have heroes of much higher level than the mission intended (which is impossible in hard mode) or they'll get killed. Split the ten Stay away from the dock to prevent Khilbron from spawning, but close enough to grab any white mantle that come. You may have to use flags to hold back heroes and henchmen. Kill any mobs that come until ten come at once at the six minute mark. At this point, run either north or south to grab one group of five, while letting the other five proceed to the dock unimpeded. Kill the five you've chosen, and then do the bonus. Come back to the dock and save Khilbron from the five mobs clustered there, and then wait three minutes for the boat to arrive to complete the mission. If you start to get overwhelmed as mobs are still coming, then just run away and wait for all the mobs to get to the dock, then go do the bonus, so that you don't end up with nothing. Flatbow pulling Go do the bonus first, and then stay out of the way until all mobs cluster on the dock. Flag your party far back, and head north of the dock with a flatbow or longbow. Attack something on the dock and your character will run toward the dock, press against a ledge a bit, and fire off a shot far enough away that Khilbron won't spawn. Run away and see what comes. Repeat as necessary to get something to come, but few enough to be a manageable battle. Do this however many times it takes to clear the dock, then get on the dock and wait three minutes for the boat to arrive. Hard mode Inferno Imps have Rodgort's Invocation, which can destroy a group quickly if you bunch up as henchmen like to do. The imps are less inclined to use this skill if a player runs well ahead, so that at any given time, most of them only see one character within their aggro bubble range. The Lightning Drakes can be pretty devastating air spike elementalists, too. There are three groups of two or three, and if you pull more than one group at a time, you're likely going to take deaths if not a full wipe. One group heads onto the shore a ways to easily be pulled separately from the other two. Sometimes the other two groups separate a good bit, and sometimes they stay very close together. In the latter case, you can sneak past them and get the scepter to the restless spirit as necessary for the bonus. A few fights after the cut scene is a group of five white mantle. You can avoid them by going into the northwest corner, and the five will walk past, and then stop--and will not come back to hit you from behind. When you get to the dock, the hard part starts. If there are multiple players, be sure to discuss strategy before getting there to make mobs start coming. If you only want the bonus, then make sure everyone (including henchmen and heroes) stays far away from the dock. Head south with with your party, and get out of the way of the first two white mantle, to let them run right by you. You may have to kill a group of three, but then can take the restless spirit where it wants to go and complete the bonus. If you only want the mission, then run to the dock quickly to make Vizier Khilbron spawn, and start his (invisible) three minute timer for the boat to arrive. Kill the white mantle that come as quickly as you can. It can help to bring a stance removal skill to end Dryder's Defenses. Either interrupt Searing Heat or get out of the way of it (and use flags to get henchmen and heroes out of the way, too). After a bit, whichever white mantle boss you haven't fought so far will also come. If the monk boss comes, be aware that it has Restore Life, and interrupt it. When the boat arrives, jump on, and you're done. Mission and bonus together If you want to do both the mission and bonus in the same run, it's doable, but harder. The bonus first and let heroes defend strategies have no chance in hard mode. Adecent group might be able to pull off the direct approach or split the ten tactics, but flatbow pulling is the one that works best. Avoid the dock initially while heading south, as if you were going to do the bonus only. Try to intercept the pairs of white mantle that come running from the south, and kill the group of three that is in your way from that side, too. Once five white mantle come at once, that is the last that are going to come, so once you have killed those, you can go finish the bonus. When you head back to the dock, there will be 16 white mantle standing there, including whichever white mantle boss you haven't yet faced in the mission. The white mantle are in several separate linked groups, but because they all stand in the same spot, if you pull one, you likely bring them all. There is also a pair of white mantle who wander along the beach, but don't stand on the dock. Kill them separately. Flag most of the group way back, except for a puller with a flatbow or longbow. Head to the north of the dock, on the beach, select a target on the dock, and use the bow. If in the right direction, you'll run toward the dock, graze against a small ledge, and fire at something on the dock. Turn and run to get back to the rest of your group. While running away, be careful not to come too close to the dock, or else the vizier will spawn and die almost immediately, resulting in mission failure. If no mobs from the dock follow you, return and try again. If some (or all) do, then run away and get back to your group. It helps to have a skill that boosts your running speed, as if you don't, the mobs will catch you. The warriors can chain knockdown, so if they catch you, you're not going to move significantly before you die. A ritualist can buy some extra time for the puller by setting up a long lasting spirit on the path, so that mobs will stop to attack the spirit. The mobs will chase you for a while, but won't chase forever. Once you get out of range, they'll cut off the chase and run back toward the dock slightly, but not very far. If Selwin the Fervent was killed earlier in the mission, you can slowly kill the mobs with health degeneration hexes or conditions, as the mobs will have no healing skills. If the Selwin is alive and came in a pull, it will be harder, but you can still spike down mobs one at a time while being careful not to pull very many. If one heavily armored character stands close enough, they sometimes stay to attack that one player, rather than running away or pursuing further to reach more lightly armored characters. Once you kill however many mobs came, if there are more still on the dock, return and repeat the process. Once the dock is clear, you can run up there to make Vizier Khilbron spawn. No more white mantle will come attack, so you only have to wait three minutes to complete the mission. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 15 Evennia ** 20 Vizier Khilbron *Ghost ** 10 Restless Spirit *Undead ** 11 Grasping Ghoul ** 18 Smoke Phantom Monsters *Drake ** 18 Lightning Drake *Giant ** 20 Hill Giant *Imp ** 13 (24)Inferno Imp *Undead ** 16 (25) Hellhound ** 18 (25) Executioner ** 13 (24) Skeleton Ranger ** 18 (25) Bone Dragon ** 17 Damned Cleric ** 18 (25) Necrid Horseman ** 17 (25) Smoke Phantom *White Mantle ** 16 (25) White Mantle Knight ** 18 (25) White Mantle Justiciar ** 16 (25) White Mantle Scout ** 16 (25) White Mantle Seeker ** 18 (25) White Mantle Abbot ** 16 (25) White Mantle Ritualist ** 16 (25) White Mantle Savant Bosses - skill captures *Undead ** 21 Fareed the Unworthy - Warrior's Cunning (unavailable before Marhan's Grotto) ** 21 (29) Bone Dragon - Primal Echoes (unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ** 21 Fariq Earthturner - Draw Conditions (unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ** 21 Ghazal the Corrupter - Animate Bone Fiend (unavailable before The Forgotten Ones at Destiny's Gorge) - Barbs (unavailable before Camp Rankor) *** Desecrate Enchantments (unavailable before Marhan's Grotto) ** 21 Zaim Grimeclaw - Mantra of Inscriptions (unavailable before Camp Rankor). ***Signet of Weariness (unavailable before Camp Rankor). ** / 21 Lamaan Wickedwail - Conjure Lightning (unavailable before Camp Rankor) *Human ** 20 Edgar the Iron Fist - Dryder's Defenses (unavailable before Marhan's Grotto) ** 20 (29) Selwin the Fervent - Convert Hexes (unavailable before Camp Rankor) ***Divine Intervention (unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ***Draw Conditions (unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ** 20 (29) Irwyn the Severe - Guilt (unavailable before The Misplaced Sword at Heroes' Audience) Dialogues Briefing from Blade Operative Paulina. Inside the mission Evennia: Head south to the old monastery. You'll find Vizier Khilbron up there. Something isn't right here. Bonus objective: Restless Spirit: I will follow the Scepter. Take me to the Vizier. My spirit has been restless but the Vizier has enabled me to rest. Please take me to the grave of my family so I can finally find peace. Finishing the bonus: Restless Spirit: Thank you friend. I can finally rest in peace. Intermediate cutscene Vizier Khilbron: A sight for sore eyes, one of the greatest treasures of my now-ruined home. But while being reunited with the Scepter of Orr should be a cause for celebration, the events of today have saddened my heart. There is a traitor in your midst, one of the Shining Blade's own Inner Council. : What? Who? Vizier Khilbron: I believe you know him by the name Markis. He masquerades as your friend and confidant, but he is instead a White Mantle infiltrator. : So he's the reason the Mantle knew about the Henge of Denravi. Vizier Khilbron: Yes, and he has sold you out again. There are White Mantle all over this island. They come now for the Scepter as we speak. : We must get to the dock and warn Evennia. Vizier Khilbron: I'm afraid our tale grows darker still. The Mantle have already stormed her ship. It lies broken at the bottom of the harbor. Our friend Evennia has already been taken prisoner. : Evennia's been taken? That also means we're trapped here. That boat was our only way off Sanctum Cay. Vizier Khilbron: Do not lose hope yet, my friend. I can summon from the deep a ship that can carry us from this place. Make for the beach. Meet me at the dock, and I will perform the necessary ritual. : There must be half of the White Mantle army between us and the beach! Vizier Khilbron: Then you will need some help. Do not fear the walking dead. Through the Scepter they obey my commands. Hurry now, we haven't much time. Vizier Khilbron: There are far too many Mantle here for this to be a coincidence. I fear we've been set up. It is as I feared. Councilor Markis must be the one who set us up. You will not be safe if you try to return to the mainland. Our only chance is too make for the coast of the Crystal Desert. To the dock! Vizier Khilbron: This ritual takes my full concentration. Keep the White Mantle off my back, and we will all make it out of here safely. Hurry! On to the boat! We must make our escape! Ending cutscene Vizier Khilbron: On the boat. Hurry. We must make our escape. Councilor Markis has sold you out. The mainland is no longer safe for you. : We must get back to Denravi and warn the others! Vizier Khilbron: I'm afraid it's too late for that. The Shining Blade have already been broken over the knee of the White Mantle. By now, those who are not already dead are fleeing into the Shiverpeaks. : Then we go to the Shiverpeaks. Vizier Khilbron: A noble gesture, but throwing your lives away against a foe who you cannot beat will not help your friends. : Then the White Mantle have won. All is lost. Vizier Khilbron: Do not be so sure. There is still a way to beat the White Mantle. Venture to the Crystal Desert and Ascend. Only then will you be powerful enough to take on the rest of the White Mantle and their unseen gods. : What must we do? Vizier Khilbron: Find the Prophet, and claim the gift of True Sight. : What? Vizier Khilbron: That's right. You are all Chosen. And now you must venture through the desert. Prove yourselves worthy and claim your birthright. Then you will take this fight to them. Prepare yourselves. The trials of Ascension await. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Amnoon Oasis. *To continue the storyline, take the Sands Of Souls quest from the Ghostly Hero. Notes *This is the only way in the Prophecies Campaign to reach the Crystal Desert, making this mission one of the few that are absolutely required to get to most of the game. Some players take a short cut from the Temple of the Ages. By doing this, they omit the Maguuma Jungle towns and missions. This is not recommended for first-time players, as they will miss significant parts of the story as well as some useful quests. *You must deliver the Scepter of Orr to Vizier Khilbron to get the gate leading to the east side of the island to open. *Right after the cinematic with the Vizier, you can talk to each of the undead creatures he summons and they will follow you like pets. This is useful for keeping them from dying quickly and for having a few bodyguards. *If you stay away from the pier, the Vizier will not appear, and you can kill the White Mantle mobs as they approach without having to worry about protecting him. If you let any slip past you, though, they will move to the middle of the pier, where the Vizier should be, and when he does appear, all will attack him. *If you play through this mission with henchmen and you happen to be dead when the ship arrives, order your henchmen onto the ship with the flag command. The mission will end if a henchman makes it onto the boat. *Players working on their cartographer title should visit the two beaches that the White Mantle come from when attacking the Vizier (one to the south, one to the northeast). Wait by the Vizier for a while after the ship rises to finish off all of the attackers, then assault the beaches, killing all the Mantle that did not storm the ship. The south beach is easy as the groups will be fairly well spread out, however the north one is quite narrow, concentrating all of the Mantle into a small area. Careful pulling is necessary to separate the groups, as even a strong party can be overwhelmed if they simply charge in. Cartographers should also watch the ending cutscene at least once rather than skipping it, as it reveals an area over the water. *Undead allies Grasping Ghouls and Smoke Phantoms are quite useful - Phantoms apply weakness on enemies and area damage, while ghouls cripple. It is advised that monks try to keep them alive as long as possible. *In the first cut scene, the Vizier mentions that the White Mantle have captured Evennia and destroyed her ship. If players go back to the mission start location, however, Evennia can still be seen standing at the pier while her ship is very much intact. This appears to be an oversight. *To the Northeast of the final docks is a large group of 20 or more White Mantle. Category:Prophecies missions